Boomubbles
by Ranellope forever
Summary: Cowritten by me and The CrazyCute Girls. Boomer is knocked out by a train. Will Bubbles be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Boomer, the youngest of the Rowdyruff Boys, had always been picked on by his brothers, Brick and Butch, for being single. He'd had a soft spot for Bubbles, the youngest of the Powerpuff Girls, for some time now, but had been too scared to act on it. Times were changing, however, and Boomer would soon have to change with the times.

It started on a warm spring day in Townsville. Boomer had nothing else to do, so he decided to go for a walk. Coming across some railroad tracks, he decided to walk on them. This decision would nearly cost him his life.

Some distance away, an eastbound Amtrak train had just left a station. Its path would take it right over Boomer unless it was stopped. Boomer, oblivious to the danger, kept on walking. The train was still several miles away, but would arrive any minute. Suddenly, Boomer could see it coming. It was too close for him to avoid, however, so it crashed into him at 125 mph. The impact instantly knocked him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Boomer's eyes slowly opened. He noticed he wasn't on the railroad anymore. He was in the hospital. He was lying down on the bed with a blue blanket spread out over his body. He looked around the room a bit more. There was a TV playing the movie "Frozen", a counter below that with medical stuff spread out all acrost it and other stuff that every-day hospitals contain.

Next, Boomer decided to look at the people in the room. He saw that the nurse was leaving the room with his brothers - Brick and Butch - behind her. Boomer looked to the left - no one. But when he looked to the right he saw... BUBBLES?!

"Hello Boomer! Are you alright?" Bubbles asked with concern.

Boomer was speechless. Why was Bubbles here? What's she doing at the hospital? "Umm... yeah... I'm fine," Boomer managed to say.

"That's good," Bubbles smiled. Boomer nodded shyly.

Silence...

"So... how are your brothers?" Bubbles asked, breaking the awkward silence between the blue counterparts.

"They're both jerks. I don't really like either of them..." Boomer admitted.

"I understand," Bubbles said, to Boomers surprise. "Blossom's an alright girl, but Buttercup is kind of a jerk too..."

Boomer nodded, not knowing exactly how to respond, but just then, the nurse came back into the room and asked Bubbles if she could leave for just a moment, which she kindly did. Boomer watched sadly as the blonde-hair-blue-eyed girl skipped out of the room, her piggy tails bouncing in unison with her body. "She can come back in in just a moment," the nurse said. Boomer sighed in relief. He was glad that Bubbles had been kind enough to visit him and he didn't want their time together to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Boomer had a restless night. He mumbled, moaned and groaned in his sleep. In all of his dreams, a girl kept popping up. He knew this girl well; it was Bubbles. Slowly, she began taking over all his thoughts.

When he was released from the hospital a few days later, he immediately flew off to the Powerpuff house. Arriving a few minutes later, he knocked on the door. He was answered by Buttercup, who almost immediately sent him flying about half a mile.

He tried again, and was answered by Bubbles, who was shocked that there was a Rowdyruff Boy at her door. She immediately flew upstairs, taking shelter under her bed, with her beloved Octi by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Boomer wished he could just get one of the Puffs to answer. He had a lot of questions to talk to a certain blue Puff about. He went to the Puffs house one last time and knocked on the door of the small white, rectangular house. This time, it wasn't Buttercup or Bubbles who answered. It was Professor Utonium.

"Oh, why hello Boomer! What brings you here?" Professor greeted with a smile.

"Umm... I was hoping I could talk to Bubbles..." Boomer said shyly as he stared down at the welcome mat on the front porch.

"Of course you can! Come on in!" Professor said to Boomer what he had hoped he'd say. So Boomer took a few steps into the house and looked around. He hadn't been inside the house for years. The last time he was here was when the Puffs captured him and Bubbles had to dress up like him to trick Butch and Brick.

He noticed that the furniture was pretty much how he remembered it. His eyes scanned the room and he saw Buttercup was playing video games on the couch and he could here Blossom in another room talking to herself. He assumed Blossom was in the kitchen because he kept hearing her say stuff like "and... 2 eggs!"

"Bubbles is upstairs in her bedroom," Professor guided Boomer.

"Thank you!" Boomer called as he made his was up the stairs. The first thing he noticed was that there were three doors by the girls' bedroom area instead of the one. He had assumed that the girls had finally gotten their own separate rooms because of this. He knocked on a small blue door that was next to a pink door, which had a green door on the other side. The blue door he had knocked on had signs on it that said stuff like "Bubbles' Room!" or "Please Knock!" or "Octi!", so he knew that this was where he wished to go.

Bubbles opened the door and screamed when she saw who it was. "Boomer! What are you doing here?!" She yelled.

"IwantedtotalkandyourdadletmeinandhetoldmewheretogotogettoyourroomsoIcamehereandknockedsoatleastIreadyoursignnowcanwePLEASEtalk?!" Boomer said very quickly, making it hard to understand what he had just said.

Bubbles had a confused look. "Could you please repeat that?" She asked. "Slower?" She added.

Boomer sighed. "I wanted to talk and your dad let me in and he told me where to go to get to your room, so I came here and knocked, so at least I read your sign, now can we PLEASE talk?" He repeated slower this time.

"Okay, fine. Come in," Bubbles gave in, letting Boomer come into her room and sit down. "What did you want to say?"


	5. Chapter 5

Boomer took a deep breath and started talking. He said, "Bubbles, I just want to thank you for saving me. I know, I know, the whole train wreck was my fault. But last night in the hospital, I just couldn't get you out of my head. I know my brothers will kill me for saying this, but I've been in love with you from the start."

Bubbles was touched by Boomer's words. She didn't believe them, though, so she called Buttercup, who promptly slung Boomer over her shoulder, carried him to the door, and sent him flying back to Mojo Jojo's observatory.


	6. Chapter 6

Boomer really hoped that Bubbles had believed him and that she returned his feelings. He also hoped Buttercup wouldn't throw him again because he thought that if she did that again, he'd have to be visited in the hospital once more.

Anyways, that night, Boomer decided to call the Utonium household. The phone was ringing until someone finally answered. "Hello?" Blossoms voice said from the other end of the line.

Boomer cleared his throat. "Umm... hi. Could I please talk to Bubbles?" He asked nervously. "And whom might I say is calling?" Blossom asked, taking care of her younger sister by making sure she wasn't handing the phone over to her sister to talk to some stranger.

"Umm... Boomer..." Beep! And she hung up on him. 'Why don't the Puffs like me? I just want to talk to Bubbles,' Boomer thought as he helplessly hung up the phone and sadly crawled under his covers, drifting into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Bubbles was sleeping restlessly. She was having horrible nightmares. These always involved Boomer drinking Antidote X before putting himself in some life-threatening situation (walking on railroad tracks, coming between a mother bear and her cubs, etc.). She woke up screaming. "I'm in love with Boomer Jojo", she said.

Back at Mojo's observatory, Boomer was just waking up. Brick and Butch had left notes. These said, "Hey, Boomer, we're off to go see Blossom and Buttercup, our girlfriends. See you later!" Boomer was happy for his brothers. He was sad, though, because he didn't even know if Bubbles loved him back.

Later that day, Boomer was sitting on a log in the forest, crying hard. Bubbles came across him, and asked, "Hey, Boomer, what's wrong?" Boomer replied, "Oh, hi, Bubbles, it's just that no one loves me!" Bubbles was quick to answer, saying, "Oh, Boomer, I had terrible dreams about you last night. I think I'm in love with you!" Boomer responded, "Really? YAY! I love you too! Kiss me now!" Bubbles was quick to comply.

THE END


End file.
